El Retorno de Mal
by Lyn-shirayuki
Summary: han pasado 2 años, akatsuki a sido destruida pero nuevos ninjas la lavantan, naruto esta solo... y hay un nuevo equipo de elites? pesimo summary.... primer fic de naruto
1. prologo

hola a todos!!!

bien este fanfic lo hize hace mucho tiempo en un foro (MN) pero no lo pude terminar de publicar gracias a problemas en el mismo, es mi primera creacion con personajes que no pertenecen a la serie salvo naruto, sakura, tsunade, sai, kakashi, entre otros que le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto-sama

ya de naruto habia hecho un fanfic de sasukexsakura de mas de 20 capis....pero nunca gusto mucho porque era malisima escribiendo... aqui todavia soy mala pero espero que les guste lo hize hace muchisimo tiempo

aqui les dejo el prologo haber si les llama la atencion subo el fic sino pues ni modo

**Prologo**

Han pasado ya 2 años desde que naruto y sus amigos derrotaron y acabaron con pain y todo akatsuki. Desde entonces ya todos alcanzaron el rango de jounin excepto sakura que sigue como chunin y ejerce como ninja medico… así al final de cuentas esta tan ocupada como los demás: naruto al ser el único gennin de su generación xD trata de seguir haciendo las cosas que solía hacer con sus amigos aunque sin éxito , ya ni kakashi-sensei se encontraba en konoha ya que había decidido tomar una misión peligrosa de rango S junto con otro jounin, e Iruka anda ocupadísimo con la academia y tras la muerte de Jiraiya naruto esta mas solo que nunca  
Al ver como sus amigos ya no tienen mucho tiempo para "juguetear con el" solo le queda conocer nuevos amigos… y vaya nuevos amigos… todos son grandes shinobis… todos mas fuerte que el propio naruto y al parecer conocen mas de su pasado que el mismo y este nuevo grupo lo ayudara en esta nueva aventura

No obstante muy lejos de allí se levanta una nueva akatsuki con nuevos miembros, los que antes eran simples discípulos ahora vengaran la muerte de pain y los demás, y su nuevo objetivo….la búsqueda de una nueva fuente de poder mas grande que la de lo biijus 10 piedras con poderes sobrenaturales regadas por todo el mundo shinobis y el que la obtenga obtendrá el poder absoluto y la indestructibilidad… aunque no va a ser nada fácil para naruto y sus amigos derrotar a estos 10 nuevos akatsukis

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante la formación de una nueva organización de los que antes fueron llamados "hebi" y "Taka" , ahora con mas miembros irán tras un objetivo (que aun es todo un misterio) siendo liderados por Uchiha sasuke al quien naruto no ha conseguido que regrese a konoha

Esta nueva organización esta formada por shinobis de un altísimo nivel tanto que superan la fuerza del hokage. Entre ellos solo 5 se destacan (además de sasuke) entre todos por su monstruoso poder

El nuevo equipo de naruto podrá contra estos nuevos enemigo?....podrá naruto acabar con este nuevo akatsuki?....naruto y sasuke se encontraran de nuevo??

Capitulo 1: Nuevos amigos??

es cortito...y los capis tambien sera mas o menos asi

espero que les haya gustado espero reviws (creo que lo escribi mal U.U) resibo hasta tomatazos si asi lo desean

matta nee!!!


	2. capitulo 1

muchas gracias Derama-kun ^^ pues como es una de mis primeras creaciones pues no se talvez no guste mucho...pero bueno espero que este equivocada y sea todo lo contario

naruto no me pertenece...si lo hiciera sasukito seria el principal e itachi tambien U.U.... los personajes que no reconoscan son de las personas que participaron en este fanfic cuando lo publicaba en un foro

**Capitulo 1: Nuevos amigos??**

¿?: PERO PORFAVOR!!!!

Un grito ensordecedor se escucha por toda la aldea de konoha, para los habitantes de esta ya es costumbre que cierto escandaloso muchacho de ojos azules y cabello rubio discutiera con la máxima autoridad de la aldea, la godaime tsunade

Tsunade: cuantas veces te tengo que decir que las misiones rango A son para jounin tu eres…..un simple gennin ¬¬ y no iras, por eso envió a neji sakura rock y tenten

Sakura: vamos naruto… no es tan malo el hecho que te quedes….podrás entrenar….sin interrupciones… y hacerte mas fuerte para pasar el examen Chunin ^^

Naruto: (molesto por las palabras de sakura) que quieres decir sakura-chan ¬¬…..que mi fuerza es insignificante?.....que yo no vencí a pain y akatsuki?.....ah? ah? Ah?

Tsunade: (con gotitas en la cabeza) ya para naruto… tu te quedas y fin de la discusión….chicos es hora que marchen….no pierdan mas tiempo U.U

Neji: hai… vámonos chicos (da media vuelta para salir del lugar)

Rock: muy bien!!....adiós naruto cuídate (sale corriendo de la oficina)

Tenten: (poniendo su mano en el hombro de naruto) vamos animo…..ya llegara tu turno de acompañarnos ^^….cuenta con eso

Sakura: sip naruto… mientras pues… ah… mejor no lo digo jeje… adiós ^^

Los cuatros shinobis sales de la oficina de la godaime dejando a esta con naruto

Tsunade: yo se que los extrañas…..yo también….por eso creo que deberías quedarte aquí un tiempo mas… y dejar pasar este examen Chunnin que se acerca y además…..no te vendría mal conocer a nuevas personas U.U

Naruto: (aun molesto) ya que….bueno….pero conocer nuevas personas?...porque si mis amigos están bien como son…

Tsunade: créeme naruto que de ahora en adelante… por mas que intentes estar con ellos….será algo imposible…

Naruto: (saliendo de la oficina sin escuchar las palabras de tsunade) um… nuevas personas…..

El chico vago por toda la aldea hasta llegar al bosque… como conoceré a nuevas personas si conozco a casi la mayoría de la aldea?... esa era la pregunta que se hacia constantemente el chico para si mismo… ya ni Konohamaru tenia tiempo para naruto….definitivamente tendría que ponerle un fin a su soledad….pero como?

Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unas kunais chocando entre si

Naruto: que es eso?....(se acerca lentamente al lugar de donde proviene el sonido) um… parece ser …ninjas…(escondido entre unas ramas) um…

¿?: Vamos eso es todo lo que tienes…..que niña tan débil jeje xD (dice mientras lanza varios shurikens)

¿?: que quieres decir con eso….tu eres la que no puedes conmigo ¬¬ (esquivándolos fácilmente y contraatacando)

¿?: jaja no te enojes es broma xD (esquivando su golpe y transportándose detrás de su compañer)

¿?: hay… no soy tan tonta yo se que era broma (golpeándola en el estomago)

¿?: hauch….(sobándose el estomago) que mala ….recuerda que entrenamos y no es para matarnos de verdad ¬¬

¿?: O.O lo siento… gomen …no era mi intención (se acerca para asegurarse que esta bien)

¿?: jaja (se levanta y le lanza unos shurikens de hielo que la dejan inmovilizad en un árbol) no te confíes jeje xD crees que ese golpecito me detendrá? Jeje… por cierto creo que tenemos un invitado sorpresa (mira al árbol donde se encuentra escondido naruto)

Naruto: O.O me descubrió… que hago ahora? (se empezaba a poner muy nervioso)

¿?: ven baja de hay no te aremos nada… no te comeremos xD jeje

¿? Nanii no seas tan… um… no lo conoces no le trates así U.U (lo decía mientras se quitaba las shurikens de hielo que la tenían casi inmovilizada

Nanii: tan que?....repítelo….um y si lo conozco….es el que se la vive haciendo escándalo en la oficina de la godaime xD jaja

Naruto: (baja del árbol) me conoces?.....um… yo nunca las había visto a ustedes dos….quienes son

Nanii: jaja… bien si tal vez no nos hayas visto antes… ya que yo vivía con mis padres en la raíz anbu …mi nombre es Tsukishiro Nanii ^^…mucho gusto

¿?: (Acercándose a Nanii y naruto) y yo soy Seri Shiomi… encantada ^^ vivo aquí desde hace poco

Naruto: O.O ha… yo soy naruto uzumaki

Seri y Nanii: lo sabemos!!

Naruto: perdón no sabia que me conocían.….. (Acercándose mas a las chicas) de donde vienen?....claro si puedo saber

Nanii: yo vengo del país del agua ^^ pero como dije crecí en la raíz anbu

Seri: y yo de la hierva jeje…. Yo si vine a vivir aquí hace poco ^^….konoha suele ser pacifica… si omitimos tus gritos que se escuchan por todas partes jeje xD

Nanii: jaja de eso no hay duda

Naruto: ah… bueno…"esto es algo raro… porque cuando la vieja me dice que debería conocer a nuevos amigos me consigo con estas chicas?....en cierto modo es raro" (mientras pensaba su cuerpo estaba paralizado… como si estuviera en otro planeta…)

Seri: hum? Que tienes?......naruto (meciéndolo) REACCIONA!!!!!

Naruto: ah?...que?...ah?...(mecía su cabeza de lado a lado)

Nanii: te quedaste pasmado como….una zarigüeya asustada xD jeje

Naruto: es que… como que??… bueno… me quede pensando….que… recordé algo que me dijeron….que….ham….

Nanii/seri: (con gotitas es su cabeza)….naruto?...

Naruto: que?

Seri: si quieres nos acompañas… te presentaremos a toda la pandilla

Naruto: la pandilla? O.O que pandilla??

Nanii: si a nuestros demás amigos xD jeje (se pone al lado de naruto)

Seri: si les gustara mucho conocerte ^^ (se pone al otro lado de naruto)

Naruto: (nervioso) ha… etto….pues….yo…."inner: vamos naruto….la vieja te dijo ~haz nuevo amigos~ pues esta es tu oportunidad)

Nanii: que dices?...vienes o sigues vagando solo xD

Seri: Nanii no lo presiones… si no quieres pues te comprendo… apenas nos conoces ^^

Naruto: um… bien… pues no estaría mal conocer a sus amigos…..además no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Nanii: muy bien ( sale corriendo) síguenos!!! Haber si puedes alcanzarme!!!

Seri: si no te quedes atrás (corre detrás de Nanii)

Naruto: (no reaccionaba)…que te siga?...(reacciona y sale corriendo) oigan espérenme no sean tramposas….y no me dejen T.T

Continuara:

Capitulo 2: un nuevo integrante

bueno nos vemos... resivo de todo alguna duda critica o sugerencia es bien resivida ^^... tomatazos tambien pero insultos no xD

matta nee


	3. capitulo 2

bien dejo el capi dos de mi fic...que creo sera el ultimo porque a casi nadie le gusta T_T que triste T_T

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen... son obra de kishimoto

Capitulo 2: un nuevo integrante

Los tres shinobis se dirigían a donde se encontraba la pandilla. Las chicas saltaban de árbol en árbol muy rápidamente, su velocidad era asombrosa y al pobre naruto le costaba muchísimo seguirle el paso

Naruto: por…..favor…..no….podrían….ir ……un….poquito…….mas…..lento? (era lo mas que podía decir, estaba agotado y le faltaba el aire) "estas chicas son monstruosamente asombrosa….que acaso no se cansan ¬¬" (pensaba mientras esperaba alguna respuesta)

Nanii: eh?.....dijiste algo naruto? ( se detiene para ver a naruto)

Seri: (se detenía también) estas segura que dijo algo?....yo no escuche nada

Naruto: (alcanzándolas) si…..por fin!!!!!..........am……pues no..no dije nada jejeje ^^ "iner: mentiroso ¬¬ eres un llorón ¬¬"

Nanii: um….que raro….juraría a que si dijiste algo (cruza los bazos para pensar)………pero bueno ya no importa….(da una vuelta aun con los brazos cruzados )

Seri: si ^^ naruto….ya llegamos a la guarida de la pandilla……(voltea y señala una cabaña muy bonita)….allí están los demás ^^

Naruto: um……… porque la cabaña en medio del bosque? No es algo raro?.....como de cuentos de had……

Nanii: cállate!!!!! (Interrumpe a naruto para poder advertirle de los demás)…….bien ya que tengo tu atención ^^…..

Naruto: "me grito ¬¬ quien se cree ¬¬"

Nanii: no dejes que te intimiden…..algunos sueles creerse lo mejor del planeta… jeje xD si supieran que son todo lo contrario

Seri: bueno… no creo que estén todos….ya que estamos de entrenamiento…..pero por lo menos los conocerás ^.^

Naruto: ah….bueno…..no se preocupen que yo no me dejo intimidar y estoy acostumbrado a todo tipo de personas

Nanii: muy bien vamos!!!!!….

Los tres bajan del árbol de un salto y se aproximas a la cabaña, al llegar a la puerta de esta….Seri saca una llave para abrirla

Nanii: joooo que bueno que aun tienes tu llave….que yo perdí la mía jeje xD

Naru/seri: (con una gotita en su cabeza) y eso es gracioso? ¬¬

Nanii: si lo ven del punto que… en verdad no se donde la puse o tal vez cierta chica me allá golpeado y cortado la cadena de donde la llevaba colgada pues si….algo….no creen?....además de que sirve que me ponga de mal humor por eso xD

Naruto: ahhhh….pues…. ,creo que tienes razón…..creo U.U

Seri: jeje bien entremos ^^

Seri abre la puerta y al hacerlo se puede apreciar una acogedora sala de estar, con una chimenea encendida, unos muebles que a simple vista para naruto era mejor que el pedazo de cama que tiene….al lado de la sala hay un gran comedor con 12 sillas y en medio de la sal y el comedor esta la entrada de un pasillo que seguro lleva a las habitaciones y la cocina, las ventana eran grandes y dejaban entrar mucha luz a la habitación, el piso parecía muy lujoso y brillante y en la paredes habían cuadros de paisajes y algunos títulos de jounin Chunnin etc.….

Seri: HOLA!!!!!!.......hay alguien aquí!!!!?? (se voltea hacia Nanii y naruto) bueno pasen ^^

Naruto: wow…….esta mucho mas bonito que el pedazo de apartamento que tengo….de veras!!!! xD jejeje

Nanii: ahh….que desilusión….parece que no hay nadie en casa

Seri: (vuelve a gritar) HAY ALGUIEN AQUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tras ese grito una sombra en el pasillo se acerca lentamente

¿?: Acaso es necesario que grites? ¬¬

Nanni: jeje… Seri… parece que lo despertaste xD jejeje (se va acercando a ella mientras ríe)

¿? Deja eso para otro momento quieres ¬¬

Seri: ooo……… lo siento… sorry, sumimase gomenasai… O.O que digo?…(estaba algo nerviosa así que se trataba de esconder detrás de Nanii)

Nanii: ya la asustaste xD

Seri: bu….bue… bueno… naruto… el es….kenji nomura….

Kenji: dijiste….naruto?.....vaya, vaya así que tu….eres el famoso Kyubi

Naruto: hola ^^….si… soy naruto uzumaki de veras!!...el próximo hokage….

Nanii….que aun es gennin ¬¬ pero eso no importa… verdad naruto ^^

Naruto: (en un rinconcito oscuro y haciendo circulitos en el suelo) solo soy un gennin T.T……un simple gennin T.T……….porque todos me lo echan en cara? T.T

Nanii: ham O.O ….etto

Seri: (dándole un golpe a nanii con el codo) no era necesario que dijeras eso ¬¬

Nanii: ups… lo siento naruto…

Kenji: eh escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti (camina hacia la chimenea)….y me gustaría comprobarlo en una batalla……que dices dobe?

Naruto: (se repone rápida mente)a quien llamas dobe?? ô.ô ..…(hacia muchisimo tiempo desde que una persona lo llamaba de esa forma) te mostrare lo fuerte que soy ¬¬……y te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho ¬¬"

¿?: tan rápido y ya quieres luchar kenji?

Naruto: (voltea instantáneamente al lugar de donde provino la voz) quien eres tu?

¿?: mi nombre es hazuki tsushihiro ^^…mucho gusto ^.^

Naruto: "otra chica mas?" yo… soy

Hazuki: naruto uzumaki….ya se ^.^

Naruto: me empiezan a dar miedo que acaso hay algo que no sepan de mi? T.T

¿?: solo me hace falta tener datos de tu ADN y tu tipo de sangre….me dejas averiguarlo?

Naruto: (se le congela la sangre y vuelve su mirada hacia una chica de cabellos negros que lo mira fijamente) qui… qui… quien… eres tu? O.O

Hazuki: tranki jeje xD ella es angela ^.^

Angela: vamos… yo si quiero ver la batalla…..va haber batalla verdad?

Kenji: ya lo dije….tengo que averiguar sus habilidades por mi mismo

¿?: Vamos apenas llego…..y ya lo quieren ver derramar sangre?…consideren que el es nuevo (sale del pasillo un chico que en comparación con los otros… se ve mas "normal") hola naruto….yo soy… Gray… bienvenido ^^

Naruto: (ya mas tranquilo) hola y gracias.…..um…..verme derramar sangre?...O.O..a que te refieres?

Gray: jeje si….lo digo para que no te tomes este desafío como un juego…..que te podrías arrepentir

Kenji: que dices naruto?.....afuera y ahora?

Hazuki: o que emoción… ver a kenji en batalla… otra vez ¬¬….yo mejor me voy….hay se ven ^.^…suerte naruto ^.^..(desaparece en una nube de humo)

Naruto: hum….bien pues acepto el desafío kenji

Naruto y kenji salen de la cabaña seguidos por los demás

Angela: wiii veremos sangre *o*

Nanii: que tiene eso de emocionante?...ver sangre……angela… no te han dicho que deberías ser medico forense o carnicera?..

Angela: sip… si me han dicho…..pero prefiero ser ninja ya que así soy yo la que causo que los demás derramen sangre *o* muajajaja xD

Seri; ven vamos que los chicos ya salieron (corre afuera de la cabaña)

Gray: bien… no me escucho…..espero que este preparado para la técnica de kenji U.U

Naruto y kenji se encontraban fuera de la cabaña, los demás mantenían la distancia. Tremenda bienvenida la de naruto… cual será el resultado de la batalla?.

Capitulo 3: Naruto vs Kenji. Una dura batalla

matta nee!!!


	4. Capitulo 3

bien dejo el capi cuatro de mi fic...esperando sacar mi fic de su fria oscuridad

los personajes de naruto (los que reconoscan exactamente.... los demas son creaciones mia y de los chicos y chicas que participaron en mi fic) no me pertenecen... son obra de kishimoto

Capitulo 3: Naruto vs Kenji. Una dura batalla

Los chicos se encontraban cara a cara, los demás mantenían la distancia, a juzgar por las apariencias ambos se veían muy pero muy confiados, tal vez kenji por el hecho que nunca antes había perdido una batalla y tal vez naruto por el hecho de haber acabado con akatsuki….lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos quería precipitarse a atacar primero

Angela: que están esperando?? T.T….y los golpes??....y los ataques??....y la SANGRE!!!?? T.T

Seri: ninguno de los dos se quiere precipitar….mantienen la distancia para analizar a su enemigo…(cruza su brazos mientras medita un poco)

Nanii: no se pero no creo que alguien seria lo suficientemente estúpido (da media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con seri)…para atacar primero sin pensar en algún plan…

Naruto: aaaahhhhh (corre hacia kenji con un kunai en su mano)

Nanii: (se voltea)…que? O.O

Gray: que decías?? Al parecer es muy estúpido (con una gotita en su cabeza)

Kenji: que tonto:

Naruto utiliza el kage bushin no jutsu….y crea 10 copias de el que se dirigen a gran velocidad hacia kenji. Pero este desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sus copias fueron destruidas

Kenji: naguri kaji..

Una ráfaga de golpes de fuego golpean a naruto haciéndolo estrellar con unos árboles

Naruto: (reponiéndose) O.O que….que fue eso?.....es muy veloz….y su ataque….

Kenji: (detrás de el) que pasa con mi ataque?

Naruto: (se voltea)…como? O.O

Kenji patea a naruto en el estomago… regresándolo al sitio donde empezó la batalla….naruto escupe sangre… y trata de pensar en un plan para contra atacar..

Angela: siiii sangre…. muajajaja ya esta acabado *o*

Kenji: (vuelve a pararse frente a naruto) eso es lo máximo que puedes hacer?....que vergüenza ¬¬ no eres mas que un debilucho

Naruto: rasengan!!!!!!

Naruto golpe a kenji con su rasengan….lanzándolo al bosque mientras rompía unos cuantos árboles

Todos: O.O hup???

Naruto corre hacia donde se encuentra kenji… y lo ataca con varios kunais y churikens… de los cuales solo puede esquivar unos cuantos….aun no se reponía del golpe que le dio naruto con el rasengan

Naruto: yo ganare….de veraz!!!

Kenji: si claro?....toma esto (hace algunos sellos) hado kaki!!!

Una onda expansiva de fuego golpe a naruto causándole grandes heridas… naruto logra levantarse con mucha dificultad…

Naruto: no….dejare …que me ganes…

Kenji: que lamentable eres…..(saca un par de katanas) estas acabado (y se abalanza hacia naruto)

Los demás los habían seguido hasta el bosque, no se querían perder la batalla….dos fuertes shinobis se enfrentaban….como se lo iban a perder

Seri: los dos están muy herido….deberían parar… ahora..

Gray: déjalos… no pararan porque tu se los digas

Angela: que se mueran jejeje xD….a mi no me importa….la batalla esta genial….

Gray: "que aras naruto?"

Mientras muy lejos de ese lugar, y sin conocimiento de esta batalla…

¿?: tsunade-sama… como que no sabes donde fue?

Tsunade: vamos no es para tanto…..de seguro anda durmiendo en algún lugar… sakura no te preocupes

Sakura: como no me voy a preocupar?...si desapareció así de repente?....fui a despedirme de el y no lo conseguí…

Tsunade: será mejor que regreses con tus compañeros que ya es hora de que se fueran a cumplir su misión ¬¬

En eso shizune abre la puerta, su cara… parecía muy nerviosa y perturbada… como si trajera unas muy pero muy malas noticias

Tsunade: que ocurre Shizune?

Shizune: (apenas podía hablar… lloraba….no podía articular palabra alguna)…..yo…

Tsunade: (se levanta y se dirige hacia ella) dime… que ocurre?...

Shizune: el… equipo ….de jounins….(seguía llorando)….

Sakura: que pasa?... cual equipo de jounins?

Tsunade: (sienta a Shizune en el sofá de la oficina) tranquila….que ocurre?

Shizune: el equipo de kakashi-senpai….esta…..esta…

Tsunade: que pasa?....esta que?

Shizune: en el hospital….sus vidas están el peligro……..fueron encontrados……2 de ellos están muerto …

Sakura: kakashi-sensei…

Mientras…

Kenji: acabare contigo….(alza sus catanas para atacarlo)

Angela: SIIII VAMOS!!!!!

Naruto: (a duras penas retrocede un poco)…kage bushin no jutsu!!!

Kenji: no volveré a caer en ese estúpido truco…..ah?

Uno de los clones de naruto lo agarra por la espalda y lo inmoviliza

Naruto: es tu fin……rasengan!!!!!

El rasengan de naruto causa una explosión y una nube de tierra cubre todo el lugar…

Nanii: que ocurrió?

Seri: no puedo ver nada….O.O

Angela: están muertos?...

Los chicos estaban en el suelo… y en el medio una barrera de tierra y polvo….que empieza a desaparecer

Gray: los detuvo U.U

Ange/nanii/seri: quien? O.O

Hazuki: jeje xD… lo siento chicos… pero tenia que hacerlo….

Naruto: ya… ya casi T.T

Kenji: estas loca?....como nos vas a detener en un momento así ¬¬

Hazuki: ya me disculpe ¬¬…..naruto… reo que esto te debe importar mas que una batalla (voltea a ver seriamente a naruto)

Naruto: (poniéndose de pie) que… que? dime?

Hazuki: kakashi-sama… esta en el hospital….su vida esta en peligro

Naruto O.O que?...

Como termino kakashi así, quien esta detrás de todo esto?

Capitulo 4: quien es el culpable

matta nee!!! los comentarios no dañan a nadie


End file.
